incomplete
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: an enemy who non knew nor had yet to realized was there from the very start hidden in plain sight...it thirst with blood and revenge...killing all who stood in its way...laughter is what it brings...would our hero stop the shadow? will he continue to do so if he knew? what would you do if you knew...if you knew who the target was?...read to find out
1. dazed scarlets

first chapter done yay so much work but did it and I'm really impressed with my self for making such a long chapter longer then any other I done in the past stories I have failed to write lol

P.S this is yaoi so if you don't like don't read thankyou

*disclaimer*

please enjoy

*edit*

* * *

Bodies…they all seemed to lay unmoving by anything, coats of white soaks themselves in red liquid, unknowing what it was. Electronics paralysed by force opening data seemed to misguided if one were to use, it was silent everything…except for the weeping cry It weeper away that night not once has it stop not once has it died down for it was the only sound heard.

Then **it **showed up…..

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

The young teen, despite the alarmed clock going off lay spread out then usually, but when confronted by unwanted dreams he couldn't help but to stare off into space his scarlet eyes seemed more daze as his facial expression showed of worriedness something very odd for him to have as his lips slid apart from one another.

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

Heavily breathing the albino wasn't sure if it was from the dream or he somewhat screamed in his sleep or perhaps he cried without knowing. This was defiantly his down fall, it all seemed impossible by others for he was a monster feared by all an unhuman weapon that showed no real emotion towards others, but never changed the fact he was…still human and that he still feels…..emotion even if it wasn't in front of others he still showed it.

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

It didn't take long for the alarmed clock to annoyed the albino teen so he picked it up and turn the god forsaken object, he then slowly pull himself from bed and did what he did every morning but at times like these when those unwanted dreams showed up he couldn't help but start off the day with dazed scarlet eyes.

Yomikawa aiho the current guardian of both accelerator, last order and Misaka worst along with her friend yoshikawa kikyou, with the events after world war three she had notice the current issue with regarding accelerator himself, she couldn't really bear to see him such a dazed state as if he was a ghost walking by aimlessly. It all started weeks period of the war but slowly as it seems it became more of a daily thing to do then the usually odd time-to-time.

This really worried her she tried to ask what was the problem was and what was the cause of these unwanted dreams, but no answer came. After a while she gave up after yoshikawa kikyou told her that he was indeed a growing boy and that he just needs his privacy's, she also informed her that accelerator have always been pulling on his own weight all these years and that he knows when he needs help and when he doesn't so there wasn't really need to worry.

Yomikawa couldn't help but went along with it, she would just hope that sooner or later accelerator would open up to his problems, and maybe by then would the freaking out worst (though she won't admit it she was worried) and last order would go back to normal for even she kind 'a gave up, well not entirely as she used the Misaka network to research any leading source of the problem.

…..

As with the normal the albino teen with the company of last order and worst (aka brat and bitch) went out like they would very day it was either a walk to the park or turnabout of running into Fremea one of last orders friends and the fact when she around so are soon to be followed others. This wasn't really his thing to hang out in a large group, sure he could just walk off but the fact was that he didn't want to leave the brat behind or worse lose sight of her for he be stuck searching the entire city just so he could pass out tired for he spent all his energy into it. But today was one of those rare ones where he seemed to be stuck in his daydream of the dream he had, scarlet still dazed depression would be the only expression he would show for the whole day never really caring where he and the ass joke group goes, this was truly one of those.

Arriving at the park everyone did what they always did when they came to the park; some talk, others played along with the three girls (index, last order, Fremea) while some sat there reading or fiddling on their phones.

Ok so why did they go to the park, well that's because of say three certain girls wouldn't stop bickering on going there.

*Flashback 20 minutes ago*

"Ne, ne can we go to park, says Misaki as Misaki jumps up and down with excitement" as spoken the 10 year old girl jumped up and down giving off her usually bright smile, "yeah can we, can we" "please~" backed up two other girls doing the same thing as her on both sides

"Ugh…..we went last time can we do something different, beside Misaka is not in the really good mood to play at in the sun today" acquire the tall and surprisingly big breasted Misaka clone, who last order herself couldn't seemed to get along always trying to command her through the Misaka network only to fail during the process, leaving accelerator to break up the fight between the two, But not to day he didn't seemed to really care what happens.

"I agree, we should do something else instead like…..um…oh what about the beach?" this coming from Kazari Uiharu one of Mikoto and Koroko friends, this earned her some "yeah" and "nah too far" but at least she was thinking

Likewise the three girls (index, last order, Fremea) said otherwise this earned a great arguments by everyone in the group well everyone except accelerator who was busy with some unsettled thoughts about last night dream, what seemed to be 10 minutes of arguing the group gave up and went along on what the three girls (index, last order, Fremea) wanted to do

*end of flashback*

So here they are moving on with their failed defeat against the three girls (index, last order, Fremea) though despite earlier arguments of going the group seemed to enjoy their time there, everyone seemed to get along all except for accelerator, a certain spiky hair boy named Touma Kamijo who throughout the whole time noticed how quiet he was

Normally he would've spoken up during the now already past argument right? Well for whatever the reason was he couldn't truly understand why though, I mean despite their difference where accel hates the so called hero everyone loves while the hero himself doesn't seemed to completely trust the albino teen himself was another thing but that didn't stop the idiot from asking what was wrong I mean what could go wrong from asking a simple question, nothing right?

Well that's what the idiot thought, so as he walked his to where the other teen was leaning against the shaded tree knees up arms gently laying on his lap hanging his head down he almost…no he completely seemed so peaceful never has the hero seen him like this, so as he got closer the hero soon realized that the albino teen was fast asleep '_huh no wonder he was so quiet he was just tired…..maybe I should wake him just to be clear' _

Slowly the hero shocked the slender body gently making sure that he didn't over did notched it considering how underweight he was well that was due to his Esper powers but still he did look quiet….unhealthy to the human description of what a healthy being is supposed to look like

Sluggishly the bleached hair boy opened eyes and turned upwards slightly, just enough to see who was trying to wake him up there he saw deep blue eyes staring back down on his dazed scarlet's ones, much to the hero's surprise has the albino teen showed such eyes before normally it was the threatening or the beastly present type but this was a new one

Realizing his position the hero came into a quick thought 'ok_ maybe I should just weaver this one out, he just tired _there's_ no way he would show such…depressing dazed eyes never or would…he'_ with that he quickly hushed the still half dazed teen back to sleep, and when he did the hero would walk off joining back with his previous conversation he was having with stiyl, after a while the group seemed to have lost track of time for and soon realized it was already noon.

so how was it good or bad please give me feedback and tell me where this should go

thankyou very much for taking your time to read this


	2. OC profile

**this is an OC profile of the main menace who's after blood and revenge against our be lovable hero's **

**this is from LevelSeven-7 for his/her suggestion made for this evil OC of mine**

...

_"the stalker seems to be powerful, the only thing which was slighty annoying (not really annoying but boring) was the 15 min-esper and 30min-angel mode part..._  
_I'm not sure but it is a bit to clear, i mean the limits of his abilitys shouldnt be the time..._  
_if i can give a suggestion:_  
_you should/could change this into a "his endurance is the factor which will limit his powered-mode-time" that means that instead of a clear timelimit, his endurance will be taken the longer he is in the esper/angelmode..._

_like, _  
_the espermode makes him sleepy and takes his body strength away and if he is to weak the espermode will stop working (the time could change and with wrath/hate/anger he can endure the pain longer, from 30 min. to 60 min. etc.) _  
_the angelmode destroys his inner organs slowly and rip apart his whole body if he uses it to much" _

_... _

**thankyou very much for this change and is very appreciated of the example you have given (recommending of reading his/her stories) **

* * *

**Real name** - unknown

**Nick name**

- Kemikaru (means chemical)

- Exorcist

- dark angel

- stalker

- red eye

- a dealer pay in cash

- prayer

- stranger (to those who has killed for he only gave them his name after they died)

**Age: **unknown

**Nationality: **

- American (former)

**Residence:**

- America (formerly)

- Japan - AC dark side (unknown where)

- Catholic church - London (formerly)

**Character's long-term goal in life: **

- To create a new form of human race in hopes for the human race to come to the level of beings closer to god

- revenge for those who murder his family and ruined his life

**Occupation:**

- American scientist working with AC (formerly)

- an exorcist under the order of unknown

- an bounty hunter under the order of unknown (but sometimes do dirty work for others unless they pay in full promise cash)

**Talents/Skills: **

- esper unknown ability ( endurance factor unknown)

- angelic (endurance factor unknown)

- combat of street fighting/martial arts

- super human strength due to the unstable DNA

- expert in weaponry

- use of magic (very little and very rarely use) of unknown

**Relationships allies: **

- Crowley - not much is known, but it was clear that they knew each other considering his past with AC scientist and their incomplete project (Crowley seems to keep an eye on him for some unknown reason)

- Dark side - he seemed to share a connection with them for he has deals with them involving killing of certain people/group/organization/and sometimes outside of AC

- Unknown client - not much is known between the two other than the fact that they have an employee and client relationship they never meet in person but rather by the clients henchmen delivering messages to him and when he completed the task he ask the henchmen to return with the report in exchange with cash/info - sometimes when giving piss when not giving the cash or info (sometimes both) he ends up killing the henchmen but the client doesn't seemed to mind but found it quiet funny how it happens (its giving off if neither knows who's controlling to who's advantage)

**Relationships family: **unknown

**Relationships enemies: **

- Touma Kamijo - unknown

- Accelerator - unknown

- Catholic church (London) - for disapproving his methods of forcing humans to take upon what he thought would be the new revolutionary for humans becoming angels or to a closest beings to god through scientific nutation of DNA or in other words GM thus sworn to them that it will happen one way or another for it would be the only way for the human race to survive the upcoming new world (he was thought to be dead that night)

- Russian outbox - of betrayal he committed against them for unknown

- Index/last order - there isn't really anything to why they are enemies it's more of the usage he wants from them (but if they reject him, its more reasonable they are enemies that way)

- The group (the rest of the gang, including Yomikawa and yoshikawa) - mainly cause they hold connections to Touma and accelerator lives

**Physical Characteristics:**

- **Height: **unknown

- **Weight: **unknown

**Race: **

- human (former)

- cyborg

- angel (unstable DNA)

**Eye Colour: **

- green (former)

- grey (in left eye)

- red (in right eye – robotic)

**Hair Colour: **

- brown (former)

- white/grey

- one portion is – robotic

**Skin colour: **

- white (former)

- greyish

- some parts are robotic

**Distinguishing features: **

- known to wear long tattered trench coat

- one red eye

- black wings (only when in use)

- scars on his left arm

**Habits/Hobbies:**

- praying

- talking to himself

- stalking people

- Toying with people lives/health issue/ etc.

- Writing his signature onto his victims' bodies

- torturing others to the same exact as he have suffered, sometimes going overboard with it

- laughing when his prey (who doesn't have belief in god) prays for mercy or for their family to live in peace and watch over them or to apologize for their mistakes in life

**Educational Background: **

- earned a high education degree in science department of robotics/GM - where in America unknown

**Intelligence Level: **unknown (possibly high)

**Spiritual Mental health issue: **

- Has a strong belief in god that he followed the world of science of creating a supernatural being that would be a significant form of the closest being to god itself and there was a time where he would inject the DNA prototype into himself, thus to improved or come closer to god in a way.

- He is very disorder has explained with is relationship with the catholic church London of his disturbing ideas

* * *

thankyou very much for reading and if you may please review me feedback on both positive and negative scale and tell me if I should add or change anything

(if I happened to copy your OC by mistake, which I sometimes think that is possible to happen like for people to have the same idea and is settled to who ever to put pen to paper first, so if I did please tell me and I'll be sure to change it right away - thankyou)


	3. the uncharacteristic stalker

**ahhhhh just had to fixer upper the chapter with some added/taken changes to the stalker part and adding a message at the bottom reguarding the said stalker and **

**enjoy**

* * *

Of disturbing fact followed by the unhanding twist of being watched, just like how the owl would simply stare intensively with wide uncharacteristic orbs…silently as the dead night for the slightest blink could blow the cover of the hidden image.

Setting in all black the hidden image could vary be compared to a stalker, almost seemed so as if **it** had done this over a million times before, but...for a reason **it **was board...why? could stalking people be a game for amusement? even so It was a very simple game to play anyways. **it** would simply follow along in pursued pleasure making **it** fell almost...no...completely...alive.

simple rules are like taking simple steps each being a count down to nuclear bomb that would just go BOOM! and that be it...yet in this case it was the unpausing cycle of life that slowly rot away within the tainted radio waves.

step one: Watch the prey

step two: stalk the oblivious gazing prey

step three: spoil prey with pain, curse the prey in unbearding regrets...anything as the weapon of torture

step four: kill the prey

Just like the game of predator and prey that went on as believers says to be the Gods own personal plate of amusement, as life players only resembled the doubt within the destroying force hypnotized by the Goddess of the sea illusions wrath.

As said twist the black stalker seemed to imitate of child's play, toying with **its** own food taking apart what **it** felt was an unnecessary limb

To be calm and to be patient were key factors in **its** pleasuring game, not once rushing **its** own obsessiveness over the joy of doing the said step three of the game without any knowing had **it** made the first move. for some reason it found this particular prey of choice quiet promising as **it** wants to savour the preys screams for "help me" or even "get out of my head" oh of all **its** favourite one of all is when the prey screams out "please someone end me already" oh how it made **it** feel such pleasure.

patients was all **it** needed...and fear was all the prey needed if he would want a painless death...but we don't get what we want in life no do we?...even after death its the same suppose that's why people chose death as a safe haven for only silent could ever bring the slightest pleasure breathing couldn't.

…...

Unknowing the threat that stalks them, the group seemed to only enjoy their time at the park savouring every moment for they might not get another chance to do so, with Touma's misfortune of getting into trouble with tremendous forces, Mikoto and index following behind if pursues, Stiyl and his merry trio go off on missions/jobs, as Koroko and the rest deal with their abnormal judgment life….all in while accelerator along with worst and last order just plainly live out avoiding everything as possibly as if that's impossible as I say the moment you met the world's most misfortunate teen you are bound to run into trouble on every turn you make, but he tries

Slouching against the now usually tree the albino teen seemed at peace but you can't believe you see though, unlike the others the pale boy in layered clothing for some reason woke up feeling very cold although it was the middle of summer it could just be a fever kicking in but that doesn't matter right now

What is, was that he had come to notice the stalker for a while now, noticing how the stranger wearing black just simply watching their every move, this made him very nervous for more than one reason…was that he couldn't help but feel like he felt those stares before but couldn't remember where or when….it was just there watching ever muscles move, sweat, blinks and so on it truly made feel nervous as well as the additional of frighten…yes the monster of AC was in deed in fear but the fear of what the man watching or those stares that fall upon on

He couldn't help but to shiver at those thoughts maybe this was the reason why the bleached hair teen found the day so cold….so very…..very….cold that it was like the ice-age out for revenge even so he just…just….._'why does this creep keep staring for just why I-I don't get it all'_ ah it was hopeless, so hopeless to understand

The stalker wasn't the only one staring at the albino teen though it was more like short glances of worriedness coming from a certain idiot, despite how dense he was to love the teen couldn't help but suspect there was something worrying about the pale teen, like how he stop speaking up, no longer caring if last order made a very worst clone angry and how he would sit under the tree sleeping or just off in his own thoughts but with the fact today he was freezing cold

Who couldn't feel worried about the albino teen at all, well anyone other than Mikoto she wouldn't care less about it. Not really wanting to keep this going the hero decide to go over to where accels tree was, the last time he had done that accelerator gave off a very dazed and more or less depressing scarlet orbs hoping he doesn't

Touma went over and sat next to the other teen, who surprisingly moved over to make room for the hero to lean on the tree this really shocked him never has he ever thought that someone like accelerator would do that but he did and that was it

_'Ah now what should I start a conversation or what…..'_ thinking what to do Touma as dense as he can get he had yet realize that accelerator had took the liberty of falling asleep on the others teen shoulder _'yosh I'll talk about school work…..or something…maybe if I beg he give tutoring…' _taking in a deep breath ready to start off the untitled topic pick.

"s-say ah is it ok I-if I call you…..um I don't know accel you know for short…maybe" giving off a weak mental laugh at the end the teen waited for the others response and what he got was something he never thought he get "hmmm sure" words spoken from a mumbling albino

"ahaha really well that's good to hear" weakly speaking the teen turned his head to face the albino teen but what he saw was another shock '_h-his leaning against me wait when did he….ah maybe it was because how quiet or light weighted he was that I didn't really notice until now' _looking down on the sleeping teen he couldn't notice how incredibly innocent the albino was

'_Ah…..forget and besides sleeping under the shady tree next to someone who almost like an angel…..a very cute….one…..' _with that the other teen drifted off

But even so the stalker in black watch, and very slightly has his emotional expression changed to of a displeasing frown….but why? Does the fact of those being together….was there something that he wanted…was that something or someone was….

* * *

**ok how was that better or worse you tell me **

**...**

**as you may read this is call the stalking game I came up with...and yes when I come up with something that is evil its really evil...hehehe**

**just as described in the chapter its a cat and mouse base game of stalking with sickening steps...but really was scary about it is that there were no evidence regarding the murdered prey because the murder never happened, so that's when the question "what about the prey?" well that's simple for there no evidence of the said murder cause there were no evidence of the said prey...basically once he kills you, you die as a nobody...no one will ever now you ever existed *evil laughs* **

**...**

**oh yeah...I'm thinking of giving away OC for free nothing in return just the credit of creation...so what you think of it should I or not well you tell me (if you want one I can make you one - you can even give me a description you want it to be) **

**this be just for those who don't have time (lazy) or cant do OC I will be happy and besides I have this uncontrollable imagination like I spent from like 12:00am to 6:03am doing one that done on paper a while aback and was making changes cause of new ideas for it - ahhhhh my brain **

**review thankyou **


	4. bloody mary

***disclaimer* me no own Index ~ if I did there be a lot of shit and major plot twist TwT **

**well to tired to talk much on this chapter so I'll just cut to the chase...**

**dare to enjoy horror of a sadistic actor *evil laughter* while you at it make sure to review ~ **

* * *

The flower crowned judgment didn't know how or when it happened but she soon found herself….running for her life, every Route of possible escape became of no use. Like a mouse trapped in a maze and its goal was to find the cheese…but this wasn't an experiment nor were there cheese lying around on a special area of the maze.

But one thing was for sure…. The teen was defiantly trapped in a maze, a maze made entirely of a spider's web…so thin the human eye couldn't match out.

As every drawn breath fasten the pounding of the front door that supported life was guiding its way to the breaks, while sweat poured down the sun touched skin, it didn't take long to realize the image of the child became out of place completely off from how it was originally.

*laughter* echoed without any form of hesitation as it grew with each passing beat of the crowned flower judgment caged object of life, hidden itself behind the door of kings and queens.

The teen couldn't make out the meaning of the laughter…. and yet the only thing that came to mind was Blood Mary a case topic rumoured among judgment, that Anti-Skills couldn't seem to solve and that only recently the hidden unsolved cases of AC suddenly came pouring out through the cracks….

It never seemed to stop as another knock on the prized door, the child began to quiver with unknown reasons, every step taken only weakened…. to say that the stone concert attached itself by rusting yet unfazed chains that only pierced through, shredding into the sun touched skin like how a savage beast tears fangs and claws into the carcasses.

Just like with already open scars the beast in chains would…. viciously widen them by unknown measurements….. Forcing flavoured blood to a rather Metallica taste…. Endlessly….

Own movement stale down, as unrecognizable supporting body parts, unknowingly fall to the hard cold concert, as the child crawled unconsciously to the nearest object of solitude, desperately to say clinging onto the door that held the passage to own life.

Sensations of hot pouring liquid pleading from open wounds and organs, forced the teen to wither under her own breathes, death echoed as whispering enchantment….just like the throbbing pain….it was beyond self-control.

*laughter* once again the voice of Blood Mary came to life, as silent steps came so ever closer to the flower crowned judgment…pacing in slow motion steps…as ever step held ever thought of how to end the now withering scarlet flower.

As the pleading decapitating throat finally found its lost connections to her cold azure lips, though death is consonantly whispering, the girl in unmatched bloody harmony was able to speak "w-who are y-you" was all that Sutter as liquid began to pour once more leaving blue lips dyed red.

*laughter* again…. why did** it** found the radiating music of dying screams so funny? Why did **it** found the image of pleading flower peddles so pathetic…? Why?

Soon long, the teen felt something began to creased the side of her now scarlet check, flinching in process gave in the fact the dull flower crowned judgment was still alive…. by the thinnest wire. "Oh did I scare you? I'm sorry you see I was actually trying to" Pausing in moment the voice that continuously replicate Bloody Marys…. murderous enchantments. Crept ever so closer to the bare blood bathed teen.

What followed was the sound of fingers slipping from the kings and queens door knob…. The sound of keys dropping onto the ground after being shot by an unknown figure… the sound of nothingness…

The voice of Bloody Marys laughter echoed once more, before the dim lights flicker….. Upon the damp empty street…. nothing was there…. nothing happened… nothing existed….. Nothing….

"…the game of predator and prey had only begun…... my dear angel..."

*laughter*

* * *

******_They say in order to stop a speeding car you had to press down the breaks…. and that was exactly what the child had done._**


End file.
